


Fragments of possibilities

by type_here



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Introspection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: Past, present, future.All those little times where there could have been something, all those little times that actually are.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CostumerDelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CostumerDelight/gifts).



> Thank you very much Chai for the help in proof reading this! It's much appreciated
> 
> This is for @CostumerDelight for the Exchange and I really hope you enjoy this! There will be more and I hope to get it down soon!

**1\. In a tavern, somewhere between Trostenwald and Zadash.**

"I don't know what to make of most of them. I know I've barely met them. I know even less what to make of that purple one. He's loud and obnoxious and—"

Caleb stopped writing and looked around the main part of the inn. 

On this cold and grey fall morning many a person was already around the fire. The warm spot was already overtaken by weary and cold travelers. This was unfortunate... he was hoping for a spot there, quiet. Most importantly, he was hoping for a spot distant enough from the others he found himself with. Well... at least in his bad luck, he was lucky enough that he had found a spot at this table. Hopefully, there would be enough place for his strange travel companions. If one couldn't keep his distance enough, one had a certain safety in numbers. He let the ink dry for a moment before closing the book and setting it back in its holster with careful movements.

It was perfect timing, as one of them was walking right down the stairs as Caleb thought this. The most ostentatious of them, a kaleidoscope of colors, of loudness and just... 

Caleb looked away as Mollymauk Tealeaf sat right beside him.

"What's the matter, Mister Caleb? You seem rather dour for so early in the morning." The tiefling entered his bubble without much more preamble, making Caleb a bit uneasy. 

"I may have spent too much time reading last night?" Caleb replied with a small shrug, looking at a spot on the table in front of him rather than at Mollymauk. He didn't quite know what to make of this, of him. Surely, something would be asked of him. A favor for a favor, it's how it always worked, right? 

He was startled out of his thoughts when a steaming mug of coffee was settled in front of him. He looked sideways to Mollymauk. Molly had a small smile as he held his own mug.

"I took the liberty of ordering us breakfast. I didn't see you last night with the rest. Did you even come down to eat?"

Caleb looked away from Mollymauk. He was more used to this kind of concern from Nott, rather than from anyone else. "I may have lost track of time."

"You? That would be surprising. You usually have an impeccable sense of time. You are not trying to—"

"How much do I owe you for this?" Caleb interrupted. He felt like this conversation would get even more uncomfortable if the tiefling finished that thought.

"Nothing," Molly replied, still smiling over his mug.

For now, Caleb thought. Nothing for now. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, if you want, I would like your company for breakfast. I've know a lot of interesting people in my time but—"

Caleb interrupted Mollymauk again. "I am nothing interesting, I assure you."

Molly nodded and hummed as he munched on a piece of fruit. "I can make my own mind about that, Mr. Caleb. Well, if anything, you are interesting company right now."

Caleb didn't know why the tiefling would find him so interesting or offer him breakfast, or just... Perhaps he thought the same of the rest of their new little group, right? There was nothing personal there. It was because he was the first up and nothing more. "So what is it you find so interesting about me, Mr. Mollymauk?"

"That's indeed a great question. The better question would be, what is not interesting about you Mr. Caleb?"

"I could argue that there is not much to look at. Nothing interesting here," replied Caleb, trying to go back to the book he was working on. 

"It doesn't seem like much to you but, you see, there must be a reason for that. You don't start travelling with a circus or try to hide in plain sight and say 'nothing interesting here' without a reason," Molly said, passing to Caleb a plate of bread and cured meats.

Caleb became very still for a moment. "We are far from a plain sight, especially you," Caleb commented, picking at a piece of bread and looking at it with intent.

"Yes! That's why I joined the circus! You can't really hide this in plain sight now, can you?" Mollymauk replied, pointing at himself and all but preening.

Caleb couldn't help but make a little smile at this. Yet, he didn't offer any other explanation or anything of the sort to the tiefling, on why he was in such a position. Why make yourself memorable if you were not even sure you would stay?

He took his time with the food, savoring each morsel like it might be his last. Perhaps it would be; he didn't know. He wasn't sure yet if he could or would stick with this group. But for now, just for now, things were indeed interesting and perhaps they could work out together.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. On the road**

It was one of those long days of travel where nothing happened. Caleb had yet to be powerful enough to carry them around or do more than an alarm spell at night to protect them, but no one held it against him. They were all a bunch of assholes starting to become adventurers, after all.

If anything, for one Mollymauk Tealeaf, it was more an opportunity than a bother in fact. He kept watch on the wizard, who was reading a book with rapt attention. He saw blue eyes skittering across the page. Caleb's demeanor didn't seem excited or show much other emotion on a good day. Yet, right in this moment, his eyes very much showed how enthralled he was.

Mollymauk could get lost in this one-sided conversation Caleb's look held with ease. He kept watching for a moment and then looked away. Gods, just looking at Caleb... He would do or ask something he would regret later, like asking to kiss the wizard silly.

His eyes fell down to Caleb's hands. They were bandaged to the knuckles. The bandages were dirtied up with time and spell components. They were thin and sharp, like the rest of Caleb. It was a thing of beauty to see the spellcaster weave magic from the tips of those fingers like it was nothing. All it took was a small practiced movement. Fire, light, and all matter of spells would come forth similar to how others would bring forth music from an instrument.

Mollymauk had a thought about how Caleb could play him like an instrument if he wanted to. Those fingers would certainly draw pretty noises out of him!

He shook his head and chuckled. Despite pinning the wizard against a wall, or kissing him on the forehead to get him out of a fugue, Molly knew all too well that Caleb was skittish. He knew he could only push his luck so far before the wizard would withdraw, and it would be a shame, really.

Well...

Perhaps he could push his luck in a small way...

Caleb made a surprised noise as Mollymauk curled up beside him like Frumpkin would, complete with tail curled up around his body. He was barely leaning against Caleb, but was in his space and close enough to share warmth.

"Mr. Mollymauk?" Caleb asked, wondering what the tiefling was up to. He had to admit, he had been distracted from his readings even before this happened.

"Hmm... You don't mind, do you? Frumpkin looks extra comfy when he does that. I thought I'd try. Your cat has wonderful ideas."

Caleb wasn't sure how to respond or to proceed. The tiefling was usually a handful, always in people's personal space. It was the case here but... Caleb welcomed the distraction. Mollymauk's closeness brought up a fondness he hadn’t felt in a long time. His reflex was to pet Mollymauk's hair like he would pet Frumpkin and he almost did so. It felt just a bit too much, though. After a short moment of hesitation he moved his hand back to the book. He flipped a page, making as much noise as possible with it.

He didn't know if getting close — at least on an emotional level — was a good idea. Even like this, with Molly cuddling close to him without asking anything in return, it felt like a dangerous game.

Caleb wasn't sure of his own feelings, but he could give Mollymauk this. The physical closeness, the shared space like this as the cart went down the bumpy road, he was fine with it. The tiefling had already pushed him out of his comfort zone before and... it wasn't a bad thing. If anything, it was as if Mollymauk was just a really big cat, right?

Right.

Considering it any other way was wishful thinking at the moment. Caleb knew this but at least he could let Mollymauk act as he wanted, if only for a little while.


End file.
